Halloween at Sea
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: America and Japan spend their Halloween night together on a party ship. Of course, what is a lovely fall night without a little romance? Ameripan


Hi, there! Happy Halloween! I hope you all enjoy this good old fashioned Ameripan fic. I just got into Hetalia and Ameripan quickly became a great obsession of mine. Oh, and do you people know how hard my German class is now? Do you know the difficulty I have not laughing when my teacher goes into Germany's history? Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Oh, and ignore the fact that this story has absolutely nothing to do with the Halloween thing that was drawn by Hetalia's actual creator that I only found out about a few minutes ago. I spent a week working on this story, dang it! I refuse for my work to go to waste just because of a technicality! I want to post this! Also, it would have taken me forever to write another Hetalia Halloween fic and I only have a few hours before Halloween's over. Then it wouldn't count if I posted it.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.<p>

* * *

><p>Japan stared up at the large ship before him, known as <em>The<em>_ Spirit_. It was apparently a popular ocean liner that many people rode for vacations and the like, but tonight, on All Hollow's Eve, it apparently was transformed into a haunted house/party liner. Japan wasn't able to confirm this considering the outside of ship looked as peaceful as it did any other time.

Japan fiddled with the sleeves of his costume. This Halloween, he decided on a more Western costume. He was dressed in a long black robe with a hood over his head. He was also carrying a long scythe. Apparently, this was how the Western culture depicted the messenger of death. It was…interesting.

As he saw dozens of young adults flooding onto the boat, Japan contemplated just catching the next plane back to his country. He really didn't want to be a part of this but he knew he had no choice, not when America was involved.

"Kiku!"

Turning around, Japan saw his hyperactive blond friend, running and waving his arms like a happy toddler. The minute he was in range, America leaped and wrapped his arms around the smaller man into a big hug.

"Yay! You came!

Japan nodded, patting his friend on the back. "Of course, Alfred-san. I promised I would."

America let go, grinning as usual. "You're the best, Kiku."

Japan gave a small smile in return before he took a good look at the other nation's costume. His face went red when he noticed that the other was wearing nothing more than a loincloth. He also had on a tiny pair of horns and was carrying a club. Before Japan could question the costume, America spoke first.

"Kiku, what the heck are you wearing? Why aren't you one of those Japanese ghost thingies again?"

"W-well…I thought I'd fit in better in a costume like this," Japan explained, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Aw, man! I dressed up as a…a…" America pouted as he tried to remember what the heck those things were called. "…an ani?"

Japan tilted his head. "An…oni?"

"Yeah, that! I thought you'd be dressed up as that fox thing again so I didn't want you to be all alone." America moaned loudly, waving his club around. "Now, I'm the only one dressed like this. Shoulda gone as Freddy."

"I am sorry for ruining your plan, Alfred-san." Even though he said that, Japan couldn't help but feel a little happy. America was wearing an outfit based on his culture just so he wouldn't feel out of place. "You…do look nice, though."

America laughed his amazing hero laugh. "Of course, dude! The hero always looks awesome!" He then turned to the ship and started pumping his fists into the air. "This is so badass! I can't believe the boss gave me tickets to this thing! So cool!"

Japan did not feel the same as his friend but he would never say so aloud. After all, he liked it when America enjoyed himself, even over the most juvenile things. America grabbed his friend's hand and, completely ignorant to Japan's bright red face, dragged him onto the ship.

Once they were on board, America released his friend and rushed over to the side of the ship. He smiled brightly, seeing all the pretty lights on other shore. It seemed like everyone was really getting into the Halloween spirit.

"Totally awesome and look at the water! Man, I love ships!" He turned to the Asian who finally walked beside him. "Don't you love ships, Kiku? Hey, do you think we'll see a whale?"

Japan shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'm afraid not, Alfred-san." America pouted, clearly disappointed, but his smile returned when Japan said, "But there will still be plenty for you to do on the ship."

"Oh, yeah! We're gonna see so much awesome stuff! There's gonna be Halloween snacks and dancing and a haunted basement thingy and stuff! Awesome, right?"

'_Yes__…__awesome__…'_ Japan sighed. He truly wished that he could get into the spirit of this holiday as much as America but he didn't see the appeal in a holiday all about monsters and the like. _'__I __do__ not __understand __why __Americans __go __out __of __their __way__ to __find __something __that __they __know__ will __scare __them. __Are__ they __all __masochists?__'_

Japan blinked when he felt himself start shaking. Had they already taken sail? Then he turned to America and saw that the other nation was shaking him. America stopped and smiled.

"Kiku, you weren't listening to me."

"I apologize, Alfred-san. What did you say?"

"I asked if you want to see what they have to eat. I always wanted to know what they serve on these big fancy cruise-things," America said, pointing over at the buffet table.

Japan nodded and the two walked over to the table, placing their scythe and club on the floor. As America started drooling over all the food, Japan thought on something America said.

"Alfred-san…" America looked at him. "…What did you mean that you always wanted to know what food they have?"

"Oh, I've never been to this sort of thing before. This is my first time," America said, grabbing a good-looking spider cookie.

"Really? I could have sworn you would go here often."

"I'd like to but things like this are better with your best friend." He turned to Japan before grabbing the smaller man into another hug. Japan was going to say something but lost his voice when America whispered in his ear, "That's why I'm glad you came, Kiku. You make everything better."

Japan felt his legs go weak when America let him go. Grabbing the table to steady himself, Japan placed a hand to his rapidly beating heart. He didn't understand why he was getting so flustered. America was always so…affectionate.

The ship's whistle blew and America cried out joyously. "We're leaving! We're leaving!" He was right. The ship had just left the dock which made America jump up and down. "Yay! Yay! Go! Go!"

"Ahem…attention!" Everyone on the deck looked up to the speaker where the loud voice was booming. "Welcome, one and all, to _The__ Spirit_!" There was a loud roar of cheering. "Now, for those of you who just enjoy dancing and partying in costumes, you can stay on the deck where our DJ will play the most awesome music for you!"

"I wanna dance!" America shouted.

"We also have a haunted house deep in the bowels of the ship…if you're brave enough!" The voice then gave a deep cackle.

America cheered. "I wanna go in the haunted house!"

"And for those of you who decide to get seasick, we dock every hour on the hour and you're free to go ashore and go on one of our moonlit horse rides! Just whatever you do, have fun! Happy Halloween!"

"Horses! I love horses! Can we go on the horse ride?" America clasped his hands together and gave Japan his best puppy dog eyes. "Please! Pretty please, Kiku!"

Japan hated it when America made those eyes. He always ended up giving America anything he wanted, no matter how stupid.

"We can…do whatever you wish, Alfred-san, but we would have to wait on the horse ride for an hour," Japan explained.

Recollection flashed on America's face before he laughed, "Oh, yeah. Then we can do whatever 'til then." His stomach gave a small gurgle. "I'm still hungry."

America went back to grabbing and eating anything that looked good. Japan stared at all of the Western snacks before sighing. He was a little hungry. He grabbed a small Halloween cupcake when he heard giggling. Turning around, Japan saw two women who were talking to each other and pointing in their direction. Worried they were laughing at him, Japan pulled his hood over his face. However, he lifted it up lightly when he saw that they were more focused on America. As the women walked away, Japan took note of how red their faces were. That was when he realized they weren't teasing America; they thought he looked cute.

Looking at the blonde from the corner of his eye, Japan decided to more closely examine America's appearance. The other man's outfit, if one could call it that, did well to show off every bit of muscle that he had. Japan always found it incredible that someone who ate so much could look so fit.

"Kiku?" Japan blinked and realized that America was looking at him. "Whatcha staring at?"

Japan blushed furiously. How could he have been caught doing something so rude? He bit into his cupcake, hoping America would just leave the subject alone. Thankfully, America just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the food.

'_I__…__I__ suppose __that __America-san__ is __quite __attractive,__'_ Japan thought before smacking himself lightly on the cheek. _'__F-f-fool. __Do__ not __think __such __things__ about __your __friend__…__even __if __it __is __true.__'_

America finished all the food he could eat before patting his stomach.

"I'm full! How 'bout you, Kiku?"

"I am content, Alfred-san."

Grabbing the his friend's hand, America started dragging Japan away. They had spent long enough at the buffet table so the next stop would be the haunted basement thingy.

"Alfred-san, what about your club and my scythe?"

"We'll get 'em later. Let's go to the haunted house!"

Japan felt bad for leaving their things for someone else to pick up but he had his suspicions that America didn't care as much. The two found the stairs to take them down. As was per usual for haunted staircases, it was illuminated by dim light and seemed to go on forever.

America paled. "Um…maybe we should dance first."

Sighing, Japan started walking down into the darkness. America gasped before following him since he couldn't leave his friend alone.

"Alfred-san, there is nothing to be worried about," Japan insisted.

America wasn't feeling as confident as his friend…but he'd never admit that, of course. Suddenly, there was an eerie moan and America hugged Japan.

"What was that?"

Japan forced himself out of his friend's embrace. "A parlor trick, I am sure."

Before Japan could walk, America grabbed his hand.

"We have to make sure we don't get separated. That's how all the people in the movies die."

Japan said nothing, deciding it would be okay if it made America feel better. The two continued walking and as they went deeper into down the hallway, tiny creatures started jumping out at them. America screamed while Japan sighed before kicking all of the creatures away. Thankfully, they were fake.

"Whoa! Way to go, Japan!" America shouted.

Even though it was truly no big deal, Japan still wound up blushing from the compliment. That was when a ghost came down from the ceiling.

"_Join us…join us!"_

America screamed before running away, dragging Japan along for the ride.

"Alfred-san, please stop," Japan begged, feeling like he was driving with Italy again.

But the American didn't stop. He just kept running until he slipped and fell on his face. Japan landed beside him, a tad more gracefully.

"Dude, that was so scary~!"

Shaking his head, Japan helped the other man up before another moan was heard. America squeaked as he tightened his grip on Japan's hand even more. Japan hissed in pain. Clearly his friend had forgotten about his superhuman strength. Japan was ready to chastise the other man before he took a good look at his face. The man was shaking, blue eyes filled with fear.

Japan truly didn't understand why America was behaving like this. He was strong and brave and many other things. What always made situations like this so different? Looking ahead, Japan thought on all the 'ghosts' and 'ghouls' they would see. All of them would be fake. Maybe if he just proved how harmless they were, America would feel better.

Giving America a tiny pinch, Japan sighed in relief when his hand was released from the death grip. America went back to grab his friend's hand but Japan moved it aside so he couldn't reach it.

"See, Alfred-san? It is not scary." Japan began walking, flexing his fingers to give them back their feeling. "Let us continue."

America bit his lip and was about to follow when something grabbed his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before he looked over and saw a skeleton.

He tried to scream, "Ki—" The skeleton put a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the darkness.

Japan continued walking, not having heard his friend. That was when he realized, he didn't hear America. Why wasn't America screaming or whimpering or anything?

"Alfred-san?" He turned around but he didn't see the blonde. "Alfred-san, where—"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Japan gasped, knowing that scream all too well. "Alfred-san!" He started looking around wildly, trying to find his friend. He began running down the dark hallway. "Alfred-san!"

There was another scream and Japan felt his blood run cold. America was in trouble and he had no idea how he was supposed to help. Japan continued to call out the other's name, praying to see the familiar face safe and unharmed. He let out a gasp when something grabbed his wrist. The small man turned around and saw some dark creature, laughing wickedly, before bringing Japan in close. Japan attempted to wriggle away, only causing the creature to hold on tighter.

"Come, now. Join us, just like your friend."

Those words crushed Japan. It was all his fault. Had he not told America that it would be okay, had he not made the other nation let go, this never would have happened.

He closed his eyes. "A-Alfred…"

_Boom!_

"Kiku!" Japan opened his eyes, just in time to see America bust through a wall. America glared at the creature that held Japan. "Let go of my friend, asshole!"

The creature, who was just an unfortunate actor in a costume, screamed like a little girl before letting Japan go and running away. Japan fell to his knees, taking in deep breaths to regain his calm. His breathing stopped altogether when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him. Looking up, Japan met with blue eyes and America sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Kiku. I got kidnapped but it's okay because I'm the hero!" He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he had to admit his capture. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Japan silently nodded and America let go. He was about to walk away when Japan grabbed his hand. The larger man looked at his friend who was holding his head down, black hood obscuring his face.

"Don't…" He gulped loudly before he took hold of America's arm. "…don't let go again."

America stared at Japan, not understanding what was wrong with him. After a moment, he decided he didn't care. He pulled off Japan's hood and ruffled the man's ebony locks. Japan looked up, face flaming red.

"Don't worry, Kiku. The hero will get us both out safe and sound."

Japan didn't respond. He merely put his hood back on and kept his firm grip on the larger nation's arm. He wasn't letting go. He wasn't going to leave his friend again.

As they walked down the hallway, it was as if nothing had changed. Once again, America was screaming from every little thing that moved and Japan was wondering what was so frightening. For some reason, he wasn't scared anymore…not that he was scared before, of course.

The two finally exited the 'evil basement of awesomeness' as America had dubbed it. Once they saw the moon high in the sky again, America released Japan and ran towards the fresh air and grabbed the railing.

"Yay! We're alive! We made it, Kiku!" He turned to Japan who was now by his side and was silent. America placed an arm around the other man and pulled him close. "Kiku, are you okay? Did it get to ya?"

Japan stared down at the water. "Are…are you okay, Alfred-san?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You said you were captured. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. They dragged me into this super creepy room…" To emphasize his point, he wiggled his fingers menacingly. "Then I hit someone on the head and ran away."

Japan nodded at every other word. He didn't know why he asked that question. He knew that those monsters weren't real but when he heard America screaming, he just couldn't think straight.

He hugged himself, letting out a shuddered gasp. He didn't want to think on that anymore. He wanted off this stupid boat.

"Kiku, are you cold?" Japan looked up and saw that America was starting to panic. "Sorry, dude. I didn't know you were cold. Here, let me warm you up."

"N-no, I…"

America grabbed Japan's hand and started pulling him towards a nearby bench. All of Japan's refusals fell on deaf ears. America sat down on the bench and quickly pulled Japan down onto his lap. Japan tried to speak but nothing wanted to come out.

"There, there," America whispered, rubbing his friend's back to create some body heat. "I've got you. You'll be all warm." He was sure Japan was still cold since he was shaking so hard in his embrace.

The young nation had no idea that his friend was trembling from being in another person's embrace while sitting in his lap. Japan didn't understand America's thinking. How did the man who was wearing nothing but a loincloth think the man wearing three layers of clothing under his robe was cold? Japan's hands wormed out of his sleeves and touched America's bare torso. He knew that he was blushing so he kept his head lowered to hide his embarrassment.

"Feeling better?" America asked, wishing he could see Japan's face.

Japan nestled closer to America, silently loving everything about this moment. From the feel of America's strong chest to the warmth his friend was so desperate to give him, it was all so wonderful.

"Yes…yes, I am…Alfred."

America gasped before he pushed the other away to get a good look at him. Japan was about to whine from the loss of contact but bit his lip to keep those thoughts in his mind.

"Dude, you called me 'Alfred'. No '-san' or anything. Isn't that like what friends do where you're from?"

There was a brief moment before Japan nodded. He was amazed America had remembered, even more so when America's expression seemed to brighten exceptionally. America took Japan's hood off again and brought the smaller man into another hug, rubbing his face in the other man's shiny black hair. He absolutely adored Japan's hair.

"Best friends forever!" America laughed, raising his head.

Japan wrapped his arms around America, as best he could. "Y-yes."

The two remained in that position for a moment before America pushed Japan away again.

"Oh, right. Thanks, dude." Japan just looked at him and America knew he didn't understand. "You called for me. That's what got me away from those creepy things. A hero will always come to the call of others in need! 'Cause I'm the greatest!"

Japan blushed before he looked down. So, he had heard him screaming like a fool. "What…what do you mean?"

"Well, I was stuck and stuff but then I heard you and it was like this switch went off in my brain, like…" America started making ridiculous gestures. "…'Kiku in danger. Must save Kiku.' So, I totally broke free and we got out and it's all because of you, dude."

Japan shook his head, ready to argue that it was America who did everything but then a loud song began playing. America unconsciously squeezed Japan closer. Japan gasped, losing what little air he had left.

"Dude! I so love this song! Let's dance!"

America stood up, throwing Japan over his shoulder in the process before running towards the music. Japan finally lost the will to fight against his friend anymore. America was just going to do what he wanted anyway. When they arrived on the deck where everyone else was dancing, America put Japan down and started dancing without abandon.

Japan stared at the happy-go-lucky man then looked around and saw that all of the other people were dancing in a similar way.

'_Oh, __no. __Do__ they __expect __me__ to __dance __in__ such __a__ way? __Never!__'_ Japan crossed his arms, childishly. He refused to demean himself in such a manner.

America noticed Japan wasn't dancing. "Kiku, dude, what's up?"

"I…I do not feel comfortable dancing, Alfred-san."

America immediately stopped dancing and looked at Japan, annoyance evident on his face. Japan gulped, holding a sleeve up to his face.

'_Have…have I angered him from declining to dance? He must think that I just insulted his culture.'_

Japan was about to bow in apology when America lowered himself down to Japan's level, their faces barely touching. Japan stared at America, cheeks red and eyes wide. He didn't know what the taller and much stronger man planned to do. Was he going to headbutt him? America was certain to have a very thick skull.

"I-I-I…" Japan cursed his stutter, wishing the apology would come out.

America raised his hand. "Kiku…" Japan trembled for a moment before America reached behind the smaller nation's head and pulled his hood over his face. "Don't call me 'Alfred-san'! Heroic best friends forever can't use that '-san' stuff!"

Japan let out a sigh of relief, happy to know that was all America was upset with him for.

"My apologies, Alfred."

America grinned broadly before he grabbed Japan's hands in his own. Holding them up, America took a moment to note how tiny the other's hands were before he smiled at the still red man.

"Then we'll just dance together so you feel better."

Japan could only squeak when America started moving his arms around wildly, forcing Japan to do the same. America began twirling in a circle, lifting Japan off his feet every now and then. He couldn't believe how light Japan was.

Japan started looking around, praying no one was staring at him when America let go of his hand. The blonde used his free hand to grab Japan's chin and made him look back at America.

"Kiku, stop being so nervous. Just look at the hero, okay?"

Japan took a moment before he nodded silently. America continued to force Japan to endlessly dance in ways that he did not know were possible. Japan wanted to stop because he was sure that everyone was watching at them. However, he didn't check. He obeyed America and stared only at him.

After a while, Japan's worries started to float away. All he cared about was the beautiful nation in front of him. From the sunny blond hair to his bright happy smile, then Japan just became stuck while staring into clear blue eyes. America just stared back into the warm brown.

"Having fun?"

Japan didn't hear the question. He was still stuck in the lovely blue. America noticed that his friend was completely lost in his own world and of course, he had to take advantage of this opportunity.

America gently lowered Japan's arms to his sides before he let go and took hold of Japan's waist. That finally seemed to get to Japan as he blinked. He looked down and saw America's hands on his waist. It took a moment before Japan finally realized what was happening. He gasped, trying to escape but America held on tighter.

"Alfred, t-t-this is highly inappropriate."

"Dude, this is America. Here you can hold hands in public, hug…" America made his point by wrapping his arms around the smaller man and bringing him in close. Japan was begging for America to release him but went limp with the blonde's next words. "…you can even kiss."

The next thing Japan knew, America's lips were on his. America leaned back a bit and smiled at Japan who just stared back with wide eyes.

"See?" America looked around. "No one's even looking."

Japan trembled for another moment before he pushed America away. America looked at the other nation in a mixture of shock and hurt.

"Kiku?"

Touching his lips, Japan was doing his best to comprehend what just happened. America just…just kissed him.

'_K-k-kissing__…__s-s-such__ an__ intimate __act.__How__…__how __wrong__…'_ That's what Japan thought but he still couldn't deny the tiny spark that went through him in that brief moment. He couldn't deny that…he enjoyed it. He couldn't deny that… _'…__I__…__I__ want __more?__'_

America sighed in disappointment. He had really been hoping that Japan felt the same. The way he looked at him…he was so sure.

"Sorry, Kiku. I didn't mean to—"

Japan took the opportunity to stand on his tiptoes and silence the talkative American with a kiss. America, for once in his entire life, was speechless. Him, the hero, speechless! After a few seconds, Japan pulled away as a small smile wormed its way onto his face.

"Attention! Attention! Hour one is up! If you wish to disembark, please do so now!"

Hearing that, Japan lowered himself before running off. America shook his head to clear himself of his stupor. He looked at the older man before taking off after him.

"Kiku! Kiku, wait!"

America chased Japan right off the ship. The minute they were on dry land, Japan stopped. America did as well. He put his hands on his knees, catching his breath before putting a hand on Japan's shoulder.

"Kiku…what was that?"

Japan offered no verbal answer. Instead, he pointed forward. America followed his finger and saw a horse and carriage.

"You wanted to ride, correct?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

Grabbing America's hand, Japan led him to the ride. When they were close, Japan opened the door to the carriage before pushing America inside. He bowed to the driver before climbing in. The horse took off.

The two nations were seated on opposite sides, simply staring at each other. America twiddled his thumbs as he tried to think on what he should say. He had to say something. Heroes were obligated to talk but the way Japan was staring at him, it made it hard to think of anything to say.

"So…Kiku…" He stopped, wondering if Japan wanted to be called that right now. "Um…Japan…"

Being called that name triggered something in Japan as he stood up. America froze as the smaller man walked the brief three steps to him. Brown eyes just stared at the young nation before their owner finally took a seat…right in America's lap.

America froze, not expecting this in the slightest. Japan sighed before leaning against the blonde's chest.

"J-Ja…"

Japan raised his head to look at him. "Please call me Kiku…" He smiled 'innocently' before saying his next words. "…Alfred-chan."

America blinked before he began to panic. Japan had called him another one of those Japanese title things. That meant he didn't want to be close friends anymore, all because America kissed him.

Groaning loudly, America hit the back of his head against the wall. "Look…I'm sorry I kissed you, Kiku. Don't stop being my friend."

Japan stared at America for a few moments before groaning. America thought he was upset over the kiss _after_ Japan kissed him back. _'__Is __he __truly __so __dense?__'_ But then, this was America he was talking about. Japan paused. _'…__Of __course __he __is.__'_

"Alfred-chan, I am not upset with you."

"Then why are you calling me that?"

Japan chuckled, "Because…it's cute." America looked at him in confusion before Japan kissed his cheek, taking pleasure in the blush that formed. "Because you are cute, Alfred-chan."

"Uh…" It took a few seconds but, _finally_, everything was starting to connect in America's mind. He smiled. "Dude, do you like me too?"

Placing a hand to his forehead, Japan let out a deep sigh. "I had assumed that was obvious."

"No way, man. You never say anything straight-forward." America leaned in to Japan, grinning lecherously. "Kiku…you have to _prove_ you like me."

000000000

The coachman stopped the carriage once they had rounded the park. "Alright, time to get out." He looked behind him and saw that neither boy was coming out. He blinked before hopping off the carriage and walking to the door. He knocked on it loudly. "Hey, time to—"

The door swung open, revealing a very happy America. His hair was a mess, his glasses were missing and his loincloth was hiked up a bit. The coachman stared for a moment before looking past the American and into the carriage. There, he saw clothes thrown all around and Japan, trying to cover his bright red face and—save for the black robe in his hands—completely bare form. America brought out a 20 (From where, don't ask) and handed it to the coachman.

"Can you take us around again?" America chuckled, not waiting for an answer before shutting the door.

The coachman just stood there with the $20 in hand. He blushed furiously when he heard moaning, a bit of giggling and a loud _'__Ohhh~__Alfred-chan~!__'_

Shaking his head, the coachman hopped back onto the driver's seat.

"Kids."

* * *

><p>For the record, they never did go back for their club and scythe. Ah, who am I kidding? You don't give a spit about that. So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hope so. This was my first time writing Hetalia so I hope it was in-character enough for you. If not...well...it depends on what happened when they were OOC. I may not care.<p>

Anyway, I've decided to make this a little Halloween tradition. A cute Halloween one-shot every year. I love Halloween. Anyway, I hope you all have fun tonight and expect more stuff from me in the Hetalia front. Bai-Bai!


End file.
